A Different Kind of Fairytale
by TheCriminalsHouse
Summary: A Cameron and Chase romance. What else? I'm new to this fandom on here, what are they? Chameron? Rated T.
1. Questions Answered

**AN: This one is based off House MD, season 3, episode 24, Human Error. I'm hoping to make it multi-chaptered if my muse cooperates and you guys enjoy it.**

Dr. Cameron walked along the street and stopped in front of an apartment building's main steps as Dr. Chase exited the building.

"It's Tuesday." She claimed, smiling. Dr. Chase looked confused.

"No, it's not. It's Monday." He insisted. Cameron's smile widened.

"I know, but I couldn't wait." She confidently walks up the steps and kisses Chase hard. He instinctively puts his hands on her hips, steadying her as they kiss. After several minutes, he pulls away.

"Cameron." He mutters. "Does this mean?" His question trails off, unfinished. Dr. Cameron smiles again.

"Yes. I want to be your girlfriend Rob."

"Rob?" Dr. Chase's eyebrow furrows.

"Well, I figure if we're dating now, we should probably not use our last names outside of work." Cameron chuckles. He nods, smiling.

"So," Rob teases. "Do you prefer Allison or Allie?"

"Either works." Allison purrs, pulling him by his tie closer to her body in order to give him a chaste kiss.

"All the sex was amazing and all," She quips. "can we maybe spend time wearing clothes? Say hot chocolate and a movie?" She suggests, her shiver from the cold winter accentuating her question. Rob's smile is beaming, even brighter than the sun, Allison swears.

"Of course, we can Al, that's all I wanted all this time anyway. I wanted to be the man you woke up to in the morning, the man who got the pleasure of seeing you laugh carefree and who wipes your tears." At some point during his speech, Rob caught himself looking at her shoes. He was never nervous around women, but damn her. Cameron, this woman, his woman, made him blush like he was seventeen. When Rob realized she hadn't spoken, he looked up. When he saw the tears, he froze, terrified.

"Allison? What's wrong?" Rob whispered, frantic. She wiped her eyes in frustration.

"Nothing. It's just, after my husband, I never thought I'd love again, or let anyone close enough to love me again, you know? That speech though, Rob, is that what Tuesday was all about for you? Holding me, laughing with me? The showers and sex never crossed your mind?" Rob sighed.

"Al, of course it crossed my mind, you're gorgeous and we're amazing together. The other stuff, that's the stuff that kept me awake at night, I was afraid I'd never get the chance for it." He vowed. Allison gasped, eyes wide.

"That's, that's why you always looked so tired at work?" She whispered, her voice was the tiniest he'd ever heard it. His bold, brave, strong, firecracker of a woman was so broken. He'd fix it, he promised himself silently.

The two were sat on his living room couch, each in a pair of Chase's pajama's, cuddling under a duvet. Their hot chocolates were sitting on the coffee table, between the couch and television. Chase's was mostly empty, but Cameron's was barely touched, as she was so consumed by the movie playing before their eyes. The pair was watching Sleeping Beauty, a Disney movie. Chase chuckled when she first suggested it, she is thirty-eight for gods sake, but then she explained that after the stress of their job, she needed a reminder that innocence was still in the world and there was a place where good triumphed over evil without fail. After the evil of the diseases they saw on a daily basis winning more often than they'd enjoy, he understood. Rob even dared to say he shared her thoughts, so here they sat.

The credits rolled, slow and methodical, and it was then that Chase looked over at his girlfriend. He was about to ask if she'd like to go to bed, but before he could, his voice caught in his throat and he gasped. She had fallen asleep at some point, her hot chocolate still untouched. He smiled to himself.

"Beautiful." He whispered before kissing her forehead. He carefully lifted her hourglass figure into his arms and walked down the hall to his bedroom as quietly as he could manage. Once Chase found the bed in the dark with practised ease, he laid Cameron down and climbed under the covers beside her. Allison curled herself into Rob in her sleep with her head on his chest, letting out a sigh of contentment. Rob smiled, kissed his girlfriend's temple and whispered,

"Night Al."


	2. More Questions

Allison stretched her long frame under the warm covers. It was customary for her to wake up before her alarm most days, ready for her morning run before work. She quietly slipped out of bed to get her running gear on and once she was ready to leave, she smirked.

"Rob, babe, do you want to work up a sweat with me?" She whispered, knowing she wouldn't have to speak loud for her boyfriend to react. Chase's eyes flew open, in what appeared as alarm at first, but once he saw his girlfriend dressed to run, he smiled.

"Very funny Al." He rasped. "Just let me get dressed and I'll join you."

~HOUSE MD~

As soon as Cameron's sneakers hit the pavement outside, she took off like a shot. Chase was surprised that her run started off so aggressively, but he easily fell into step beside her.

"So," Chase mused. "This is a different way to get our blood pumping, huh Al?" She looked at him, her gaze playful.

"Uh huh." Cameron answered absentmindedly as she was focusing on her breathing. She sped up, pulling ahead for a few minutes, trying to make their run a game.

"Hey! Wait up!" Chase yelled. He knew his girlfriend was fit, but he never knew this was the reason. He fell into step beside her, panting quite hard. Allison chuckled.

"Struggling babe?" She teased light heartedly. Chase rolled his eyes.

"My runs are never this fast or outside for that matter." He spoke, still smiling so his girlfriend knew he was only teasing back. Her laugh in response was a melody to his ears, she sounded so carefree and in love with life. This is what he wanted for her, he thought wistfully. Chase checked his watch and realized they only had an hour before work. He looked over at Cameron, who didn't look like she was breaking a sweat at all. "Hey babe, we should head back now. We only have an hour before we have to be at the hospital." Chase suggested. Allison nodded.

"Race ya!" She called and somehow sped up even faster, leaving Chase to trail after her. He really should have expected that from her. She loved to tease him and play games after all. They reached his apartment quickly, both occupants shedding their sticky clothes as fast as humanly possible. "Ugh." Allison groaned. "I feel disgusting." Rob smiled, shaking his head in response.

"You look amazing." He grinned wider at her blush. "Want to join me in the shower?" He added. She grinned from ear to ear.

"I'd love to." She was still smiling like an idiot when they entered the bathroom together and started the water. They climbed in together once the water was warm enough and Chase couldn't stop staring at her.

"God, you're beautiful." He smirked at her. Cameron blushed again as she thanked him and that was quickly becoming Chase's favourite thing, watching the blood pool in her cheeks like that. "Since I don't have time to love you properly, this will have to do." His statement was confident as he started rubbing his soapy hands into her hair, massaging her scalp. Allison moaned at the feeling of his fingers in her hair and let out a puff of air when she realized she was getting worked up. Chase leaned his head against her wet shoulder and groaned. "You're killing me Al." Cameron's eyes widened in realization.

"Sorry." She whispered. "If it makes you feel better, me too." He smirked at his girlfriend when he realized she meant her own noises were working her up. It was at that point that they each took over washing their own bodies so they could get to work on time.

~HOUSE MD~

The duo raced into House's office twenty minutes late. House turned around when he heard the door open and upon seeing Cameron's uncharacteristically wet hair in a bun and Chase's locks not gelled, he smirked. "Did you shower together?" He asked knowingly.

"No. There was an accident on the way here, traffic was horrible." Chase offered, glancing at Cameron with a small smile. She had agreed to date him, but no one at work knew and he wasn't sure if that's the way she wanted it. They took their seats and listened as House listed off symptoms for them to diagnose as one condition. Foreman looked over at Cameron with one raised eyebrow before looking back at the white board in the room. What he saw immediately got his brain working. Fatigue, trouble sleeping, headaches, muscle soreness and seizures. Enough of them to cause serious brain problems and vision difficulties.


	3. Diagnostics and Vacations

**AN: So, this one was mostly because I HATED that Chameron never got their vacation. Don't even get me started on the insta-divorce of season six, pretty pissed about that move too. This chapter is canon-ish except I made up my own patient and illness scenario. Hope this lives up to the hype. Here we go…**

Epilepsy." Foreman spoke confidently. House squinted at the man.

"Wrong! What else?" He yelled loudly to Cameron and Chase, wanting them to contribute to the differential at least a little.

"Uh.." Cameron started, still thinking. "It sounds like autism to me, but there shouldn't be headaches and muscle soreness. So, I agree with Foreman." Chase nodded, absentmindedly, silently agreeing with the other two fellows. House grunted, he was really hoping for a more exciting case, but he realized Foreman was right.

"Do an EKG and provoke a seizure." House grumbled. "We need to know what kind of epilepsy this kid is suffering from before we subscribe medication." The team filed out of the conference room, determined to get this kid better as always. "Cameron!" House shouted before she could get away from him too far. She turned to him, holding the door open as her frame was still in the doorway. "Do a chromosome microarray test on the kid and his parents. We need to know if they gave it to him and he'll pass this on too." The blond nodded as she left the room again to do a blood draw on both the patient and his parents. When she entered the patient's room, she heard Chase taking a better history then the file, or House, could provide.

"What's your name?" Chase addressed the patient, his Australian drawl coming out with his question.

"Austin Denver." The boy answered tiredly. Chase nodded.

"How old are you, Austin?" Came the next question.

"Fifteen." The teenager answered again. Chase addressed the parents next.

"Any history of seizures in the family?" The father shook his head no, but the mother hung her head before looking at Chase again.

"I suffered from seizures as a child, but by the time I was Austin's age I already outgrew them. There's no one else in the family that has them though." I walked closer to the group surrounding Austin's hospital bed.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cameron. Is there any history of mental illness?" I asked the difficult question, knowing Chase wasn't a huge fan of it. The parents shared a look, but shook their heads before long. Dr. Cameron smiled at the pair of them. "Thank you. In that case I need to draw some blood from the three of you so we can test for genetic epilepsy." Mister and Misses Denver nodded, but Austin's eyes widened, filling with fear instantly at the mere thought. Dr. Chase sighed.

"what's wrong Austin?" When the teenager noticed that the attention was on him again, he visibly paled and Mister Denver sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. Austin suffers from aichmophobia." His wife looked at him admonished.

"Jack!" She yelled, obviously annoyed that he was judging their son for something out of his control. Jack's brown eyes met his wife's piercing blues and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Karen. I'm just scared." He whispered, hoping his son wouldn't hear his confession.

"I know, me too." She whispered, taking his hand and giving it a supportive squeeze. "We're ready." She addressed Dr. Cameron this time. The blond smiled at the woman before her.

"Great." She turned to the teenager. "Austin?" Dr. Cameron waited for him to look at her before continuing. "I know you hate needles, but it'll make you better. So, you have a choice. Would you like me or Dr. Chase to do it? We can distract you with conversation." She promised. Austin sat silent, thinking the offer through.

"I think I'd like Dr. Chase to do it. I'd love to learn about Australia if that's alright." He smiled at Cameron, glancing at Chase to see his reaction.

"Of course." He smiled, intentionally increasing his accent for the boy as he got the needle prepared. "I'm going to prep your arm now, if you tense up, it'll hurt much worse, okay?" Chase offered the information to the teen beside him. Austin nodded.

"So, what's Australia like?" The teen asked, shivering as the cold from the sterile swab touched his pale skin.

"It's beautiful. Sunny and green. Deep breath. There's lots of animals that roam the field at all times and if you listen carefully, you can fall asleep to their sounds at night." Chase said, getting lost in the memories from back home. "All done." He spoke louder this time.

"Thanks Dr. Chase." Austin thanked the Australian doctor. "It didn't even hurt." The boy said amazed. Chase smiled at him before cleaning up the supplies he was using. When Chase got up to leave the patient room, he noticed Cameron cleaning up her supplies from both the parents' blood draws. When she was done, they exited the room together to go test the blood in the lab. As they walked towards the elevator, they saw Foreman enter Austin's room to do the EKG.

~HOUSE MD~

In the lab, Chase was putting blood on slides for the patient and his parents while Cameron took the ones he handed to her and tested them for genetic markings through the microscope. "So," Chase said, pausing until he had her attention. Cameron adjusted her glasses on her nose before smiling at Chase.

"Yes?" She asked, waiting.

"How would you feel about a vacation from this place?" He asked, smirking and winking at his girlfriend suggestively. They were alone after all. Cameron raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at the man before her.

"I'd feel okay about that." She smirked in his direction, going back to the slides before her. "We're two for three." She said, all business now. "Austin and Karen are both positive for genetic epilepsy." They both sighed before Chase spoke again.

"Looks like House has his results and since Cuddy has approved three weeks off for both of us, you're okay with getting away with me?" He asked again, looking for a definite answer.

"Of course, I am babe." She smiled at Chase before lightly kissing his lips. "We should get these results back to House so we can go home. Where are we going anyway?" Cameron inquired.

"It's a surprise." Chase winked her way again, leaving the lab with her on his heels back to the boss's office.


	4. Surprise Surprise

**AN: Words in * are text messages. Regular font is Chase, while bolded sentences are Cameron just in case anyone is confused. Also, I haven't done any research for this chapter like I did last chapter, so excuse any incorrect information. It is all mine. Also, reviews are love. They are seriously lacking on this story and that makes me sad. Now on to the good stuff…**

Chase woke up in his bed and once he remembered his three-week long vacation with Cameron started today, he couldn't help letting a massive grin take over his handsome face. He hopped out of bed quickly before checking on their flight tickets one last time on his laptop. Chase sent a quick text to his girlfriend on his way to the bathroom for a shower.

* Good morning beautiful. Flight is at 1pm. Be ready by 11am. Love you. *

As he turned on the water to adjust the temperature, Chase's iPhone dinged signaling an incoming text.

 *** Sounds good Rob. I'll be at your house by 11am. I'm so excited! Love you too. ***

What he read made the Australian born blond smile wide as he jumped into the warm water inside his shower. Now, normally Chase took his time in the shower, doing his best to look presentable every day, but today he was way too excited to take his time. Within ten minutes the man was wrapping a towel around his waist and combing his wet locks. Chase's blue eyes squinted as he concentrated on putting gel in his long locks to keep them in place. He bent down to brush his teeth and when he looked in the mirror again, checking his mouth for toothpaste, his eyes widened when he saw Cameron's reflection staring back at him. He turned around and saw she had even managed to style her hair into it's infamous curls before coming by. He was stunned, she looked amazing.

'How?!" He managed to mumble at her as she stretched on her tiptoes to hug him. Chase felt her body vibrate with the chuckle his ears registered.

"I packed the second I got home from the shift where you asked to go on vacation with me. I wouldn't want you thinking I didn't want to go." She winked at him, accentuating her sly smirk. He was still stunned and confused.

"Yeah, but you did your hair and you're two hours early babe." Cameron looked at her feet, playing coy.

"Well, if you don't want me here I can go." She teased him. Chase sprung into action then, giving his given name a run for its money.

"Wait!" He yelled, flustered. "Of course, I want you here." A sigh tumbled into the air from the man. "I haven't packed and -he looked down at himself- I'm naked and well, you're distracting." He vowed. Cameron's giggle met his ears, god, he loved that sound.

"Promise?" She winked his way. When his eyes widened in shock, her giggle got louder. He nodded furiously, walking to his room to pack with his blond beauty hot on his heels. She took over the task of packing his suitcase. This trip was about them not having to hide, it was about their love and she knows what makes him look his best. As she folded her favorite clothes that he owned and put them inside the suitcase Rob was taking, Cameron kept sneaking glances his way as he dressed. God, she loved his body. He was so sexy, she thought as a face splitting grin covered her face. The man dominating her thoughts looked over then and saw her grinning like a school girl in love.

"Well hello there beautiful." He drawled out her way, watching as she donned a deer in headlights look at being caught staring at him. Cameron blushed, turned back to the task at hand and zipped up his suitcase when she finished.

"You ready to go?" She smiled at him. He nodded as they left the apartment together, getting into Cameron's car.

~HOUSE MD~

The couple has already parked at the airport and are trying to find their takeoff gate with no luck. Chase looks at the tickets again for the third time, sighing heavily. "It says 21A, but I don't see it." He voiced his frustration. Cameron took one of the ear plugs out that Chase insisted she wear.

"I missed that babe. Why am I wearing these again?" Cameron asked, holding out the earplug in her hand. Chase chuckled.

"I don't want you knowing where we're going until take off." She sighed, kissing him softly before mumbling,

"I love you." Chase found the proper gates finally with their wandering and he jogged over to it with Cameron following. He presented the tickets he carried to the attendant and she scanned them before giving the stubs back and allowing the duo to board.

"Have a good holiday." The parting greeting was spoken with a smile.

"Thank you." Cameron smiled back, always the polite one as she followed Chase into the plane's cabin. She spotted their seats first and climbed into the window seat. Chase sat down beside her once he put their luggage in the overhead compartment. She smiled at him before kissing him softly.

"I'm so excited we're doing this. Getting away from House's insanity will be nice for a change." She chuckled at the thought. The heartfelt chuckle that left his lips at that thought made her smile broadly at him. Their conversation was cut short by the pilot over the intercom.

"Please remain seated and buckle your seatbelts. We will be arriving in Hawaii in twelve hours."

Chase looked over at his girlfriend and took in her shocked expression.

"Allison?" He whispered. Her teary eyes found his face, but her smile was wide.

"You're taking me to Hawaii?" Her awed voice was hoarse from tears and a whisper. Chase cupped her cheek in the palm of his right hand and lovingly wiped her tears away.

"Of course, Al. I just want to be away with you and the bikini I know you packed doesn't hurt either." He winked her way and laughed as she swatted his chest playfully. The couple slept the rest of the twelve-hour flight away, waiting to arrive to their destination.

~IN HAWAII~

Chase and Cameron got off the plane and took a cab to their hotel for the next few weeks. When the cab pulled up to the outside of the building, Chase grabbed their luggage from the trunk and started to walk inside telling Cameron all about their room on the way.

"There's a king-sized bed, a jacuzzi, a fully enclosed shower and the sliding glass doors in the bedroom leads right to the beach." He was very animated in the conversation and only stopped when the couple reached the reception desk. Allison smiled at the concierge.

"We're here to check in. The reservation name is Robert Chase."

"Certainly miss, room 320 is ready for you. Our bellboy can bring your luggage up if you'd like to settle in." The woman smiled back at the two blondes. Rob shook his head.

"No thank you ma'am. I can bring it up." He smiled and waved before walking with his girlfriend to the elevator. As the elevator dinged to signify its arrival, Chase looked at Cameron once again.

"So, what do you want to do first?" He inquired. Cameron's eyes shone in her boyfriend's direction, as the list of things to do without worrying about coworkers and bosses was limitless.

"I say we hit the beach." Came her decisive reply. Chase smiled at Cameron just as the elevator arrived at their floor.

"Sounds good Al. Exciting too I imagine." His response was smooth, like loving on her was second nature to the man. Cameron giggled and ran like a child to their hotel door before swiping her key card and holding the door open for Chase. He shuffled inside the best he could through the narrow opening as he was carrying both his suitcase and her rather sizable one.

"Here, let me take that babe." Allison murmured while trying to decide which bikini to wear today. She turned around to ask Chase his opinion and got an unexpected view of her boyfriend. Blushing furiously at the thoughts that ran through her head at the sight, Cameron shook her head to clear it and decided on her blue bikini with black trim. She was rubbing sunscreen into her skin and slipping her flip flops on her feet when Chase walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ready to go Al?" Allison nodded her approval and took his hand before walking onto the beach from their room. She took off at full speed towards the water, willing him to chase after her. When he followed, the blond woman started laughing wholeheartedly at the joy she already felt. That feeling was cut short however when the water met her now bare feet. Her sandals had fallen off at some point during her run and the water was colder than she expected. A shrill cry of shock left her throat before she was smiling again now that Chase had caught up to her. He paused.

"You look amazing babe." He breathed out in awe for the second time in as many days. The pink tainted her pale cheeks before she could stop it, but her smile was enough thanks for him, that is, until she jumped into his arms and kissed him hard. He stumbled momentarily, almost knocking them both into the cold water, but luckily Chase stabilized them before that could happen. He responded vigorously, trying to convey all the love he had for her into that one kiss.


End file.
